


他有一个蓝弟弟/He Has a Brother in Blue

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: “爱是彼此尊重与相互认同。”





	他有一个蓝弟弟/He Has a Brother in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 万字一发完，走心也走肾。
> 
> 警告：NC-17/有幼年锤基日常/和一点点Thor x 霜巨人Loki的肉/微量可忽略不计的漫画梗
> 
> 当然必须只能是甜的。

1.

时至今日Thor仍忘不了，他五岁的生日宴最后是怎么以混乱收场的。

直到他顺风顺水的王族神生走到第五个年头，Thor才第一次意识到身上这个抛不掉躲不开的仙宫大皇子身份，究竟意味着何等的荣光。从前他是Odin和Frigga的儿子，Sif的朋友，Loki的哥哥，一个无忧无虑，肆无忌惮，没有睡前故事就会大哭大闹，生长痛起来还会发脾气摔东西的傻小孩。以那场生日庆典为界，他仿佛眨眼间变成身份尊贵万人朝拜的大人，包裹着他小小世界的围墙轰地坍塌了，露出外面更加金光闪闪的，暂时不属于他却和他紧紧相连的部分。

在他生日之前阿斯加德英勇的战士为Odin收复了久攻不下的失地，众神之父为此神心大悦，破例敞开了仙宫的大门。九界的使臣和旅人们络绎不绝地为神王长子的生辰献上贺礼，装礼物的金盒子堆成有四个Thor那么高的小山，来客的靴子踏灰了金灿灿的觐见台。

“瞧，这些都是属于你的。”众神之父一左一右牵着他的两个儿子，指给他们看那座礼物堆成的小山。“看人们多么喜欢你，Thor。”

“当然了，我可是阿斯加德的王子！”

Thor手脚并用地爬到他的礼物山上，随手捡起盒子扔进Loki怀里，扔到半空中，金制的盒子在地上摔成两半，他连看都没有看一眼，因为那实在太多了，错过了一个名贵的，总还有下一个，他看不过来。Loki看着他哥哥兴高采烈地乱挥没长开的小拳头，嘴角无声弯出腼腆的弧度，于是那点仅有的羡慕之情，也随之隐去了。

堆积成山的贺礼无奇不有，从最华贵的吃穿用度到九界最最新奇有趣的玩物不一而足，还有一些将有幸在王子的生日晚宴上成为宴请宾客的佳肴。比如那一小箱产自约顿海姆的名贵果实——每一个阿斯加德人都知道，霜巨人的国度如今已经寸草不生，没有能生出果实的树会长在那里；早在它们学会孕育之前，就已在酷寒中枯萎了。

“约顿海姆，可怕的土地。”

为皇子们讲睡前故事的侍女说。“那里的霜巨人样貌可怖，令人胆寒，他们个儿高大，生着蓝色的皮肤，血红的眼睛。他们常年生活在冰天雪地里，那儿有九界最恶劣的冬天，土地会被冻出大片的裂痕，露出底下无底的深渊。所以每到天气转冷的时候，他们就会离开约顿海姆，开始四处征战，猎取异族人的性命，贮存无辜人们的尸体，充当他们过冬的口粮——”

“别说了。”Thor颤抖着打断她。

Loki钻进他哥哥怀里，吓得连眼睛都不敢睁开，抓着Thor的胳膊瑟瑟发抖。Thor也被他自己想象出的凄厉景象弄得汗毛直竖，但他并没躲开，倒任由Loki抱着他，伸手抚摸他弟弟小猫一样温热的脖子。他粗粗的茧子磨着Loki柔软的，有点苍白的皮肤，竟奇迹般地觉得安心了。

和那些冷冰冰的霜巨人不一样，我有个这么温暖的弟弟可真好。五岁的Thor想。

兄弟俩这么一闹立即惊动了Frigga，仙后第二天就把侍女派去做了别的差事，然而为时已晚，Loki着实被霜巨人们给吓得够呛。那之后很多天他都不敢一个人睡，总在半夜抱着枕头跑进Thor的房间，眨巴着水汪汪的绿眼睛，满心期待他伟大的哥哥能够讲点不可怕的故事给他听。

“可我不像母亲那么会讲故事啊。”

面对弟弟的要求Thor犯了愁。他一边冥思苦想，还没忘慷慨地把被子让给Loki一半。Thor的床很大，但他的被子很小，兄弟两个只能抵着膝盖睡，才不至于让谁暴露在夜半的凉气里。“要不然，我给你讲一个……战无不胜的哥哥和他瘦瘦小小的弟弟的冒险故事？”

“就没有战无不胜的弟弟和他瘦瘦小小的哥哥一起冒险的故事吗？”Loki仰着脸问他。

“怎么会有呢！”Thor笑嘻嘻地捏捏Loki的鼻子。“做哥哥的，当然都是战无不胜的大英雄。”

“凭什么？”

“这还用问，做哥哥的当然要保护弟弟，如果我像你一样瘦瘦小小的，怎么保护得了你？”

Loki想了想，觉得他好像也没说错。他心满意足地闭上眼睛，靠着哥哥的胸口睡着了，难为Thor为他编得绞尽脑汁，自己又说得绘声绘色，他却一点也不打算听进去。炉子里明晃晃的温暖火焰和哥哥暖洋洋的胳膊让他犯起困来，目的达到了，小坏蛋当然可以无所顾忌地呼呼大睡。

为了让他弟弟睡个好觉，Thor诚心诚意，睡眠不足地编了整整三天的故事。但最后搞砸他盛大宴会的人，偏偏就是这个胆小的，仿佛无时无刻不需要他力大无穷的哥哥保护的Loki——可这一次他真的不是有意的，一切不过因为他误食了一颗产自约顿海姆的果实。觥筹交错之间盛着稀有果实的盘子从Thor手里传到Loki面前，他学着哥哥的模样拿了一个塞进嘴里，下一瞬间他的皮肤就毫无征兆地变成了可怕的蓝色，身上浮现出诡异的花纹，亮晶晶的绿眼睛不见了，只剩一片混沌的血红取而代之。

第一个开始哭的孩子是Sif。她吓得扔掉了手里的金色小勺，里面盛着的果酱撒得到处都是，弄得她的裙子脏兮兮的。围坐在长桌四周的大人和小孩都开始盯着Loki，可他本人连哭都没有哭一声。他被吓得动弹不得，不明白自己怎么突然就成了整个宴会厅的焦点，甚至意识不到身上发生的瞬息剧变。他无助地看向Thor，发现他的哥哥也和别人一样，一脸困惑地望着他。

“天哪！”一个战士的孩子大叫了一声。“Loki变成怪物了！”

“……你敢这么说！”

Thor跺着脚站了起来。他极端厌恶“怪物”这个字眼，尤其是它被安在他可爱的弟弟身上的时候。这无礼的指控像刀刃一样割痛了他，让他浑身的血都因为愤怒沸腾起来了，他从未恨过自己的个头这么小，就算他跳起来，也不如那些正值壮年的威猛战士坐着的姿态有力。“我，Thor，Odin之子，绝对不允许你——”

“我不允许你这样说我的儿子。”

这时站起身来，撑住摇摇欲坠场面的人是Frigga。她斩钉截铁地打断，快步走过去挡在Loki前面，衣摆掠过Thor的胳膊。她在Thor做出任何反应之前抱起Loki，温柔地把她受了太大惊吓的小儿子裹在怀里，以免旁人持续用各式各样的目光刺伤他。

“Loki吃坏了东西，”仙后平静地解释道。“他需要看医生。我不得不请求你们，不要再碰那盘果实了。”

Thor站在那儿，脚钉在原地，脑子云里雾里一阵又转作一片空白，傻愣愣地看着母亲抱起他不知所措的弟弟匆匆走远。真正把他从呆滞中刺醒的是，直到母亲的身影消失在宴会厅门口，Loki的视线都一直黏在他身上，好像在求助，又好像想跟他保持距离。

那之后的事他记不太清了，总之宴会变得一团糟，没什么人再敢乱碰那些看起来奇奇怪怪的食物，本来兴高采烈的庆典，却以人们疑神疑鬼的窃窃私语告终。

再之后一个星期，他都没有再见到Loki。

“我想见他——我能见他吗？”

在达到目的之前Thor每天坚持早起拜访Odin的寝宫，不厌其烦地追问同一件事，众神之父次次都摸着他的头说，Loki得了严重的传染病，在痊愈之前不能接触任何人。

“哪怕是我也不行吗？”Thor锲而不舍地问。“我是他哥哥呀。”

“尤其是你，Thor。”Odin的回答令他失望至极。“我不会冒险让另一个儿子也染病的。”

这闪烁其词的理由并不足以使Thor信服。他的弟弟很可能正在受苦——这念头令他寝食难安，就连好不容易睡着的梦里，都是他弟弟被霜巨人吓哭的，可怜巴巴的模样。

某天晚上他终于逮住了一个机会，Sif帮他支开所有的侍卫，而他顺着窗户爬进了Loki的房间。

房里没有生火，一片漆黑中他借着微弱的月光看见Loki缩在床上，样子显得比平时更瘦小了。Thor弄出来的动静惊得他猛抬起头，于是他猝不及防地看见了弟弟蓝色的，带着粗糙纹路的皮肤，血红色的眼睛，还有头上斑驳的小肿块，像是没长开的角。

——“那里的霜巨人样貌可怖，令人胆寒，他们个儿高大，生着蓝色的皮肤，血红的眼睛。”

Thor干巴巴地吞咽了一下。刚才他翻进屋子的秘密行动一气呵成，毫不拖泥带水，简直像个小英雄，所以他也就理所当然地觉得自己无所畏惧，直到难过地被现实打了一巴掌。Loki的模样让他被动地手脚发凉，心脏砰砰直跳，鸡皮疙瘩爬了一胳膊。他傻站在那儿半天，Loki非但没跟他搭话，反倒躲进被子里蒙着脑袋一声不吭。Thor看着床上那个委屈的大鼓包，逼自己压下恐惧和微妙的自我嫌恶，他走向弟弟，抓住他的胳膊，把他从被子里拖了出来。

他鼓起巨大的勇气盯着Loki的脸蛋瞧，但Loki却不那么想看着他。

“爸爸会罚你的。”过了好半晌，他弟弟才闷声闷气地说。“你会染上和我一样的病，然后我们就一起变成小怪物，被关在小屋子里，再也出不去了。”

“胡说八道。”他丧气的模样惹起了Thor莫名其妙的怒火。Thor也不明白自己这股火气到底从何而来，但他就是不喜欢看见Loki自暴自弃。“你才不是什么小怪物——你这么乖，胆子又小，也不像约顿人那样会吃人，怎么会是小怪物。”

“可我变成蓝色的了，”Loki比刚才更沮丧地回答。“你们都没事，只有我变成这样。”

“别乱想了——看着我，你的眼睛疼吗？”

Loki摇摇头，Thor安慰地摸摸他坑坑洼洼的后脑勺。 ****他不得不承认这个蓝色的弟弟不怎么好摸，比起这个蓝弟弟，他当然更喜欢Loki白白净净的可爱模样。

“我还以为那儿出血了，”大个子哥哥斟词酌句地说，觉得自己笨拙透了。“没有就好。”

有那么一刹那，担心自己碰触Loki就会跟他一样变蓝的想法几乎让Thor窒息——要是那样的话，他们的父亲该有多生气啊。不过很快他就为这点自私的小心思羞耻起来。Loki怯生生地伸手拽住了哥哥的衣服，他低着头，蓝色的小手发着抖，Thor不知道他是不是又哭了，可就算是那样也不奇怪，因为他可能是这一星期里Loki唯一见过的人，更有可能是唯一一个愿意伸手碰触他的。

“我会传染给你吗？”Loki带着哭腔问他。“我会一直这样，变不回去吗？”

“我不知道。”Thor诚实地回答。他索性抱着弟弟不撒手了，下巴抵在Loki的颈窝上蹭来蹭去。“但你是我弟弟，如果有人敢因为你是蓝色的而欺负你，我就用能量球砸他们的脑袋。”

“那不一样，”他的弟弟拼命把脸埋进他的金发，就像那样能让他好过一点似的。“就算你打他们，让他们投降，他们仍然不会喜欢我。”

“那你就传染给我吧。”

Thor琢磨半晌回答，觉得自己想出了一个聪明绝顶的好点子。“我们都变成蓝色的，等我当上国王，就颁布一道法令，命令所有人都得喜欢我们，好不好？”

他兴高采烈地说完，看着Loki抬起了头。他弟弟的红眼睛实在有点吓人，但现在的Thor不再害怕了。他可是战无不胜的哥哥。Thor不无自豪地想，差点把自己都感动了。就算他真的害怕，身为一个战无不胜的哥哥，也绝对不能让弟弟看出他在害怕。

“为什么不是我来当国王呢？”Loki突然反问他。“如果到时候你也和我一样变蓝了，那我们俩之中就是我先变蓝的，应该我来做国王才对。”

你胆子这么小，怎么做国王——Thor本想这么说，Loki小心翼翼的表情把他的话噎了回去。

“因为我是哥哥呀。”他大大方方地用额头蹭Loki的脸，亲了亲他脸上那些奇奇怪怪的花纹，尽管听过了那样的睡前故事。“当国王是要保护别人的，而哥哥生来就应该保护弟弟嘛。”

 

2.

很多年过去，Thor没等到他们中的任何一个成为国王，他弟弟就先消失在了宇宙里。

Loki放开了手，他从彩虹桥上掉下去，本就比Thor瘦小的身影落进黑漆漆雾蒙蒙的太空。

他变得越来越小，最终连影子也看不见了。

之后Thor重新回到阿斯加德。他花了很多时间凭吊Loki，那几乎占用了他一半的闲暇。他发现自己很难再发自内心地露出笑容，灭顶的愧疚让他甚至不愿意放纵自己去想那个凡人女孩的事——他头一次开始怀疑自己的资格。身为人子的资格，身为王储的资格，身为保护者的资格。

身为兄长的资格。

“哥哥”是他有记忆以来的第一个角色。在他学会自称Odin之子以前，他就被教会了抱着Loki哄他睡觉，让他不要在夜里大哭大闹；在他被正式册封为王储之前，他就知道陪伴和引导弟弟是属于哥哥的责任；在他做好成为九界守护神的觉悟之前，他就隐约意识到Loki看着他的眼神变得越来越遥远，越来越捉摸不透，但他始终拒绝面对自己从青春期开始的一连串错误选择。

在成为Thor之前，他就是Loki的哥哥了；讽刺的是，他偏偏不是个好哥哥。

 

3.

Loki居然回来了。

他丝毫不知悔改，这让Thor很生气。

但冷静下来之后，Thor还是想为此感谢所有他认识的和不认识的神明。

 

4.

他们穿梭在黑暗世界的途中，第五次陷入尴尬的沉默。

三个人在黑漆漆的云层下面航行了一个世纪那么久，几乎每次开口打破僵局的人都是Loki，他的视线在Thor和Jane的身上来来回回，一会儿看着他哥哥，一会儿又看着那个昏昏欲睡的姑娘。

我突然觉得她很漂亮——他张了张嘴，刚想这么说，Thor突然抬起头来注视着他，以许久没有过的认真眼神。那让Loki心下一动，几乎要萌生不切实际的期待了。

“我们需要个计划，Loki。”他的哥哥一本正经地提议。“Malekith没有那么好对付，我们得想点厉害的法子。”

“我没听错吧。”Loki皮笑肉不笑。“你这是在寻求我的帮助吗？第二次了哦？”

他轻佻的语气令Thor本来就拧成一团的眉头皱得更深了：“如果不需要你的帮助，我一开始就不会带你出来。”

“啊，”魔法师慢条斯理地应声，仿佛他对Thor话里刻意的冷漠毫不在意。“那我可真是受宠若惊——让我想想，不如玩一把‘帮帮忙’？如果被扔的人是你，我猜Malekith至少会被砸晕过去——”

“认真点，Loki。”Thor不悦地打断他。“这是性命攸关的大事。”

“我可不觉得。”Loki顶嘴道，故意把自己的手铐晃得哗啦哗啦响，满意地看见Thor因此更生气了。“我们不会死在这儿的——哦，如果你说的是你的小女友，”他撇嘴。“那倒是很有可能。”

他盯着周身气场忽地变了的Thor，眼见他攥紧了拳头，手臂上显露出愤怒的青筋，心里几乎涌上报复的快感。雷神气势汹汹地站起来，Loki闭上眼睛，以为他愤怒的拳头可能会招呼到他脸上，肩膀上，或者其他任何地方，但他最后却选择按上Loki的脖子。

“别再逼我对你动手，弟弟。”Thor捏着他的后颈警告道。“我现在心情不好，可能没个轻重。”

“哎呀，我都要怕了。”Loki优雅地笑了一下，在Thor再次发脾气之前，终于拣了些他爱听的说：“那说认真的——你觉得这个怎么样？”

他弯了弯嘴角，动机恶劣，随即在蓝绿色的光芒中变成霜巨人的模样，而Thor直到刚才还盛气凌人的蓝眼睛明显动摇了。

“伟大的Thor有个霜巨人弟弟，即便是Malekith也不会知道的。”他用沾了蜜的嗓音劝诱他哥哥。“我可以带着你们去见他，然后趁机毁掉Aether——你知道的，苦肉计嘛，本质上还是‘帮帮忙’，没什么区别。”

“我不喜欢这样。”Thor闷闷地说，既迷茫又不快。“你也不需要这样。”

“得了吧，Thor。”Loki冲着他笑。他的苦肉计提前开始了，尽管这里并没有敌人。“你看，我是个怪物。只有怪物才能打败怪物，你也是因为知道这一点，才把我放出来，好做你的决胜武器的，是不是？你从没想过让我去复仇，你一门心思地想赢，好美滋滋地回到阿斯加德，坐上那个从来不属于我的王位，然后再把我赶回地牢里，让我年复一年地等着你，等你去看我一眼，因为你很清楚除了你，再也不会有一个阿斯加德人关心我是谁——”

“闭嘴，弟弟！”

Thor怒吼着截断了他的自白。那有点太粗暴了，Loki皱了皱眉头。他哥哥像是把一双脏兮兮的大手狠狠摁在他流血的伤口上，虽然知道他是心急火燎地想帮他止血，但那可真是痛得要命。

出乎意料的是，他还挺喜欢这种感觉。

“我不想讨论这个。”Thor喘着气说。他像一只被咬伤了的狮子，拼尽全力才忍住攻击的欲望。“但你说得对，我们可以用苦肉计——我来。用你的魔法，假装砍掉了我一只手什么的，怎样都行。”

他那副硬逼着自己不计前嫌认真思考的单纯模样让Loki忍不住笑了：“可是我心情也不好啊，说不定没个轻重，手一滑就真的把你杀了。”

“那你就试试看。”

Thor挑衅道，露出一个诡异的笑容。Loki认得那个笑容，那总是他闹得惊世骇俗的前奏，像解开恶魔封印的咒语。

“别忘了我说的话——如果你杀不死我，那死的人就会是你。”

说完他用力推开Loki，几乎是发着狠向Jane走过去的模样，暴露了他余怒未消的事实。

“……真希望我能杀得了你，哥哥。”

Loki在他身后说，嗓音遥远得如同梦呓。

 

5.

尽管Loki一口咬定他们不会死，Thor还是再一次失去了他的弟弟。

他又想咒骂诸神了，虽然那大逆不道。

——如果最终免不了带走他，当初为什么要让我承受不切实际的狂喜呢。

 

6.

短短人间几年，对神而言不过一眨眼的功夫，可他身上却好像发生了那么多事，多到能撑起凡人的一辈子。

每到夜深人静时，Thor总忍不住思考这些。他想不太明白，为什么他总是差了那么一点，离王座差了一点，离他的父母差了一点，离Jane差了一点，离他弟弟差了一点——他总抓不住Loki，明明从未想过松手，结果却一再地错过了，后悔了，失败了，好像他生来缺了一点爱人的悟性。

现实也不允许他想得太深，毕竟他有那么多的事要做。他在九界中游荡，在宇宙里穿梭，为了寻找宝石探索真相宁可只身犯险，几乎萌生出那么一点自毁的觉悟，可最后他似乎还是做了错误的选择，走上了无果的道路。

如果——如果他能找得到宝石——宝石能让他的弟弟回来吗？能让他的母亲回来吗？

过去可真是诱人啊。他躺在被火舌舔舐的铁笼子里想，暂时无视了对面冲着他叽叽喳喳的外星人。如果有一种宝石，真的能让他回到过去，他该有多么愿意对小小的，蓝色的，五岁大的，好像没有他的拥抱就随时会哭得崩溃的Loki说上一句：你想要当国王，那王位就是你的；你胆子小，那我既保护你又保护你的王位，不就行了吗。他更巴不得对那个强忍着难过还非要凶巴巴地跟他自揭伤口的Loki说，不管你是蓝色的，还是绿色的，哪怕是紫色的也好，我从未停止过爱你，即便是天地倒转，世界终结，灵魂失散，宇宙融合，我仍然是你唯一的哥哥。就算被迫忘记了所有的过去和责任，唯独“哥哥”这个身份，是我与生俱来的。

可他做过太多错事，无论是作为一个半吊子神明，还是一个兄长，一个儿子，他都不能再纵容自己的错误了。对于宝石，对于力量，他得看得比任何人都透彻，想得比任何人都清楚，他不能被诱惑引入歧途，更负担不起错到万劫不复的代价。

那些无忧无虑的过去不管再怎么诱人，终究都不属于他了。

他是神，应当成为神，神的赎罪，从来不该是自私的。

——都会好起来的。

Thor对自己说，合上眼睛等待决战的风暴来临。

 

7.

Thor又觉得自己很幸运。

宿命让他失去了很多东西——却也还给了他很多东西。

比如一个彻底渡过了叛逆期的弟弟。

——和终于明白如何爱人的他自己。

 

8.

“我早就知道。”

方舟上他们飞快地扒光对方，空气太冷，Thor缩了缩肩膀，压在Loki身上。他火烫的肌肉意有所图地磨蹭Loki微凉的身体，可他弟弟还是闭不上嘴，像开闸的洪水一样，无理取闹，且声势浩大地抱怨连天：“从两三岁的时候开始，你就总对我动手动脚——一大堆毫无意义，腻腻歪歪的身体接触——我就知道会有这么一天的。”

“好样的，”Thor对着他身下赤条条的弟弟舔舔嘴唇，像是看着一块鲜美多汁的牛排，拿不准从哪儿开始下口一样。“我弟弟总算是个女巫了。”

“你最好别那么叫我。”Loki气哼哼地皱起眉头。“我会踢断你的——”

在他说出更难听的下流话之前，Thor咬住了他的嘴唇。

他们吻起对方来，就像打架一样剑拔弩张，你死我活。Loki把他的攻击性发挥到了极致：他狠狠地咬他哥哥，能咬到哪儿就咬到哪儿，半点不顾情面，反倒是留了些余地的Thor被他弄得狼狈不堪，肌肉上星星点点都是小坏蛋弄出来的血迹。最后忍无可忍的狮子王还是生起气来，他摁着Loki，像野兽一样深吻他，好几次几乎捅进弟弟的喉咙里，害得Loki的下巴酸了，彻底咬不动了，只能搬出他最擅长的怀柔政策，给了Thor一个温存的，像样的，缠绵到能让他消气的吻。

“我真抱歉。”他听上去真情实感，但Thor知道，他都是装出来的。

“我不信你。”他赌气似地掐了一把Loki的腰，弄得他弟弟叫出声来。

事实上他们此前从未暗示过对方什么，一切都始于外星上微妙的心照不宣。但这一切也太顺利了，他们俩同时想道，尽管再之后的想法就分道扬镳：Thor只关心他眼下究竟该用上什么招数才能把他弟弟干得活色生香，Loki却琢磨起别的——要是他们之中有人能早点付诸行动，说不定他食髓知味的快活旅程早就开始了。

真是可惜。Loki装模作样地想着，由着他那个傻大个哥哥一副胸有成竹的样子往他的双腿间挤。

“你最好知道怎么做，”他威胁Thor。“弄疼了我，我就捅你。”

“你尽管试试。”

这话Loki听Thor说过很多很多次，往往随之而来的都没有什么好事。可今天Thor却一反常态地凑上来亲他的额头，两次，还顺着那儿一路往下，亲得他思考迟钝，又仗着他来不及计较，横冲直撞地开始准备他。尽管横冲直撞，总归还是温柔的。偶尔让Loki疼了一两次，宽宏大量的邪神也实在懒得计较，就那么由着他去了，毕竟Thor看起来是难得的兴高采烈，蓝眼睛里都快要迸出火花来。

Thor抱起他弟弟，让这个直到刚才还鬼话连篇的白嫩小可怜骑在他身上。Loki有点想骂他，第一次他可不想冒险挑战他哥哥尺寸可观的大锤子。但当Thor粗糙的手开始揉他的屁股，他就立刻举了白旗，什么也骂不出来了。Loki发现自己待机的速度快得过头，简直是以饥渴的适应力为Thor的勇往直前铺路搭桥，这让他觉得心里很不是滋味——以往从来都是Thor任他摆布，立场调转的落差感令他没来由生出一股痛恨之情，可想来想去他也不知道自己在痛恨些什么，Thor磨蹭得他太甜了，让他对这个糟糕的世界半点也恨不起来。

不等他想出天马行空的要求来拖延时间，Thor就不管不顾地把他那个——该死的玩意儿——顶进了他身体里。Loki含糊地说了一句什么，他厌恶自己接受得如此之快，Thor没有回答，但他像是听懂了，一下下地摸着Loki的后背，开始缓慢地替他找节奏——就像小Thor的理解能力比他哥哥还强似的。

“没人教过你怎么取悦床伴吗，”Loki咬着牙嘴硬。他只能这样，不然就得叫出声来。“你得吻我。”

“当然。”Thor笑了一下，异常慷慨地满足他任性的要求。

他们的舌头腻腻歪歪地黏在一起，Loki脑内忽然激荡出一个刺痛的念头：他确实是被爱着的——被世上唯一的一个，能无条件爱他的人爱着。起初那不过是一个小小的萌芽，随时可能被扼杀在发育之前。但他们谁也没有这样做，Thor温柔地撞着他，压榨他，侵略他，又不至于弄疼他，每次顶弄撞击，都怂恿这个想法疯狂生长。

Loki又投降了。他捂着眼睛，捂着那儿流出的滚烫液体，身体软得没出息。他听见Thor问他怎么了，但他说不出话，喉咙又干又痛，好像千斤巨石卡在那儿。

他被这蓄谋已久的，举足轻重的爱意，彻底击垮了。

“弟弟，”他听到Thor叫他。“你变成蓝色的了。”

他哥哥说得轻巧，平淡的语气里有点欠揍的好奇心，但Loki实在揍不动他了。这可能是他神生中最耻辱的瞬间之一，而他无力反击，只能予取予求。

“你最好别看，”他有气无力地说。“不然你的另一只眼睛也——”

Thor压根没理他说什么。

“没事的，弟弟。”Thor的胳膊抱住了他。他亲吻Loki的眼睛，分明知道那儿现在是血红色的，非但没有美感，还有点吓人。“没事的。”

如此一来他的最后一根稻草，也被压得灰飞烟灭了。Thor动得越来越随心，火热的东西在他身体里进进出出如过无人之境，摩擦出来的火花灼热得足够让他的理智付之一炬。这画面一定诡异极了。Loki用他仅存的，没被操坏的那点脑子想着。他的哥哥在干他，这就已经够诡异的了，更别提他还被干成了蓝色的。Thor持续不遗余力地搞他，体内的锤子又凭空大了几分，马上就要到了——

好像他有什么奇怪的性癖似的。Loki想着，觉得自己坏到家了。他的愧疚刚开始冒头Thor就射在了他里面，于是他理直气壮地把那点小小的不好意思忘得一干二净。完事之后他躺在Thor身边喘了好久的气，他哥哥的手一直握着他的，直到他身上褪去最后一点蓝色和红色。

“有一件事。”Thor突然说。“希望你答应我。”

“不像什么好事。”

“无论发生什么，你都要保护阿斯加德——他们是我的人民，也是你的。”

“这下我是官方认可的救世主了？”Loki半真半假地打趣，脚趾懒洋洋地蹭着Thor的腿。“真感动。”

“不仅是那样——这是个承诺，弟弟。”

承诺这个词听起来可真好，Loki想。好得就仿佛他此生再也不会需要更好的东西了一样。

“——我答应你，哥哥。”

他轻声应道，之后背过身去不再理会Thor，很快就入睡了。

Thor吻着Loki的脸颊，半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地想起他们很小的时候。那时候Loki可不会像现在这样，随心所欲地对他一会儿冷，一会儿热，一会儿又像是攥住了他的脑子。小不点Loki巴不得整天追着他无所不能的哥哥，就好像Thor是他的整个世界一样。

有个弟弟可真好，Thor直到现在也这么觉得。而且他知道，他仍然可以是Loki的整个世界。

什么约顿海姆，让它见鬼去吧——

他就是我弟弟。

我才不在乎他是什么呢。

 

9.

Thor，Odin之子，有个蓝色的弟弟。

他迄今一千多年的神生里做过数不清的错事，至少他自己这么认为。但如果他一生中能有哪怕那么一件事，是他到了英灵殿都不会为之后悔的，那很可能是最开始的时候，在一切都还没开始的时候——

“他是你弟弟，Thor。”

Thor接过Frigga递给他的小小襁褓。他一层层剥开，像拆开一份今生最厚重的礼物。

那里面有一个小小的男孩，眨巴着大眼睛，一脸好奇地看着他。

“弟弟，”

金发碧眼的男孩发自内心地笑了起来。他伸出手，戳了戳绿眼睛婴儿粉嫩的脸蛋。

“从今天开始，我就是你哥哥了。”

这是，他们之间的第一个承诺。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是2017年里写得最用力的一篇，超越自我了（。
> 
> 这篇要感谢兰子老师！有些梗是她出的！爱她！！
> 
> 想看评论！！！！不要吃完就走呀！！多给我留留言嘛！！！（


End file.
